Content, such as a slide deck or video content, is commonly shared in a conference room via a display surface for the participants in the collaboration event to view. When the collaboration event includes multiple sites and/or rooms, the content may be displayed on a display surface in each of the sites and/or rooms. Shared content is frequently photographed by meeting attendants for later perusal.